When decorative curtains and drapes are to be packaged, such as for mail-order sale and the like, it is common practice to first fold or gather them laterally and then to fold them at right angles to produce a package of convenient size. Alternatively, the laterally folded drape can be rolled upon a cylindrical cardboard core or tube. Such packaging methods are undesirable in certain respects (as will be discussed below), and the rolled package is particularly unsatisfactory from the standpoint of transportation and handling convenience.
So-called "balloon" shades or curtains are currently enjoying considerable popularity as window treatments, especially for home decoration use. Structurally, such a shade consists of a panel of supple fabric, against the rear surface of which a number of rings or other guide elements are secured in a pattern of columns and rows. These elements direct drawstrings upwardly from spaced points of attachment near the bottom of the shade, and then across the top of the shade to a common location adjacent one side for simultaneous operation. The shades are designed to be hung from an overhead rod, and they open vertically by folding upon themselves in laterally extending swags or poufs; generally, a stiffening strip will be inserted along the bottom edge to help maintain proper conformation.
In the case of balloon shades and other vertically operating drapery articles, it has been found that lateral folding produces unsightly wrinkles, which do not normally disappear even after long periods of use and which are not obscured by the natural (i.e., generally horizontally extending) folds of the hung drape. This is in contrast to other types of draperies, which hang in vertically extending folds or pleats. (Perhaps it should be noted here that lateral folding produces folds that are longitudinal or longitudinally extending, and vice versa.)
To install the typical packaged curtain or shade, which is laterally folded or gathered, it is generally necessary to expand the upper portion to enable insertion of the mounting rod. Not only does this tend to be somewhat awkward and inconvenient, but moreover, in a prestrung shade such extension will tend to unthread the drawstrings from at least some of the guide elements if the cords are not of sufficient length. Generally, the manufacturer will make the drawstrings excessively long to prevent this from happening; this is of course wasteful, and adds unnecessarily to the cost of the goods.
Furthermore, the method heretofore used to string shades of this type has not been optimal, from the standpoint of manufacturing speed and efficiency.
A considerable variety of shade and curtain constructions is disclosed in the art, as evidenced by the following United States patents: Nos. 1,956,116; 2,528,652; 2,620,027; 2,910,120; 3,160,202; 3,528,477; 3,593,772; 3,777,800; 3,913,655; 3,952,788; 3,999,590; 4,069,857; 4,088,170; and 4,397,346. However, none of the foregoing addresses the problems or disadvantages of prior packaging techniques, discussed above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel drapery package assembly comprised of a prestrung drapery article which is folded to enable convenient handling and shipping, such as for mail-order sale, and yet which facilitates installation and minimizes the amount of unsightly wrinkling in the hung curtain or shade.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a package assembly which enables substantial enhancement of the economy and efficiency of manufacture, and of the convenience and ease of installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel method for producing a packaged, prestrung drapery article, which method is of enhanced efficiency and economy and increases the convenience and simplicity of installation, while minimizing the amount of unsightly wrinkling apparent in the hung drapery.